Spice!
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Quizás no lo entiendo… ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Por qué cuando te veo pierdo el control? ¿Crees que te necesito? Quizás y confundido estoy. El enamorarme me ara mejor. De esa especia quiero probar, te comeré despacio hasta terminar. Deja de andar probando… solo yo te puedo saciar. Hare que lo entiendas ¡Ven siénteme!. ADVERTENCIAS: Itacest, Lemon y mal vocabulario.
1. No lo entiendo

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz_**

**_Advertencia: Habrá Lemon y mucho incesto por parte de mis Italianos favoritos, un poco de Spamano y GerIta, Italia acostándose con cualquier cosa viviente y creo que nada mas… ¡Así! Mucha tención amorosa._**

* * *

De nuevo, ese chico de cabellos castaños cobrizos e infantil rulo con forma de caracol, se paseaba por la biblioteca… no es que quisiera estudiar o que le gustara estar en un lugar silencioso, es solo que iba a visitar a su novio.

Era su costumbre. Tomando un libro al azar fingía su interés, de vez en cuando daba pequeñas miradas a la gente de su alrededor y los calificaba. El olor a madera vieja impregnaba aquel salón, sus ojos de color avellana miraban fijamente el sonrojo del rubio con lentes.

–¿No hay nadie verdad?– pregunto el chico de fina figura mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su juguete favorito, llamado… Ludwig Beilschmidt.

–Todos están en clase– aseguro el rubio de ojos azules, sus manos vagaban por la cintura de Feliciano.

Feliciano Vargas, o mejor conocido como ¨_Italia_¨, es el casanova de su escuela… no por nada lo apodaban así, ya que los Italianos son famosos por ser tan buenos amantes.

El castaño poseía una estatura baja, cuerpo fino y piel tan suave como la seda… todos lo admiraban por ser tan ágil y escurridizo a pesar de su apariencia frágil.

Sus ojos eran grandes, del color de las avellanas. Sus labios tenían la figura perfecta de un corazón, además de que siempre se mantenían rojos y humectados. Su nariz, pestañas largas, y sonrisa enigmática, asían enloquecer a cualquier persona.

Su personalidad no es realmente hermosa como su apariencia, o bueno… las personas que lo conocían perfectamente, sabían que él no es como se muestra. Siempre con una sonrisa (sea cálida o bobalicona) sale a relucir sus mejores dotes. En la escuela es extremadamente hiperactivo y de carácter un poco cobarde, débil y afectuoso. Posee un tic verbal que lo hace decir «Vee~» a todas horas del día.

–¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?– preguntaba Feliciano, mientras tocaba por encima de la ropa a el rubio que siempre caía a sus pies.

Le gustaba desatar la corbata roja con su boca, el choque de su aliento en el cuello blanco de Ludwig asía todo más fácil e incluso mas divertido. Su lengua húmeda viajaba por la comisura de sus labios.

–Ita~ ah~ umn…– el castaño tenia por completo a ese rubio en su merced. Él amaba morder y explorar ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado… musculoso y fortachón.

Desabrocho lentamente aquella camisa blanca, quería ver el sonrojo de su pareja… quería escucharlo pidiendo mas. Cuando por fin logro deshacerse de aquella tela estorbosa, comenzó a inspeccionar con su lengua por todos lados, los gemidos roncos de Ludwig iban en aumento y su pantalón también se asía pequeño… le estaba quedando apretado.

A Feliciano le gustaba marcar a las personas con chupetones, ya que ellas eran de su propiedad… en toda la escuela, pocos tenían el honor de pertenecer en su estantería de juguetes, solo entraban personas guapas y amigables, perfectas, tal y como él lo era.

Italia bajo el cierre de los pantalones del rubio y metió su mano para acariciar su miembro. Los movimientos eran rápidos y rítmicos, tocaba la punta suavemente… sabia que sentiría dolor y muchas ansias, pero le gustaba ver esa cara tan suplicante de mas.

Al poco tiempo sus manos fueron remplazadas por su boca… él sabia como dar el mayor placer posible y eso también le excitaba. Pequeñas dosis de aquella _especia _viajaba por la boca de Feliciano. El sabor de menta fresca le gustaba, pero el prefería algo mas dulce y picante… como su sabor.

Ludwig acariciaba las suaves facciones de su amado, sentir su piel erizada le gustaba y la lengua húmeda le daba un toque especial.

Cuando sintió que iba a eyacular, bajo su bóxer rojo e hizo fricción con el miembro del rubio, simulando estocadas firmes y aceleradas… el gemía y Ludwig gruñía. Los dos estaban tan extasiados y perdidos en el placer, que no se habían dado cuenta que pronto terminaría esa hora en donde podían estar juntos.

El olor a sexo combinado con las fragancias de sus cuerpos y un toque de sudor, asían aquel momento tan agotador, tan impactante, los dos se necesitaban, esa unión tan satisfactoria y hermosa, al menos para uno de los dos eso era ¨_hacer el amor_¨.

Los dos tuvieron su orgasmo y por consecuencia, Feliciano aparentaba estar cansado… se recargo en el hombro de su pareja y cerro los ojos, solo tenia que esperar a que él lo limpiara y tratara de esconder aquel desastre.

–Vee~–

Cuando sintió el cálido beso de Ludwig abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezo tranquilo… inspecciono minuciosamente el lugar y sonrió al ver que no había ni rastro de aquello.

–¿Puedo acompa… acompa… acompañarte a casa?– Ludwig por fuera parecía ser un fortachón sin sentimientos, pero en realidad era la persona mas dulce y sensible que Feliciano había conocido… por eso era tan fácil seguirlo engañando.

–Los siento _Doitsu_, pero tengo planes con Francis, ¡Iremos a comer pasta~!–

–Entiendo, será a la próxima ¿Vale?–

–Ve~ ve~ ve~–

El castaño salió rápidamente con una sonrisa tonta, seguramente se veía tan inocente y lindo con aquellas expresiones bobas, que hacían que todos lo vieran como el Rey del Moe~… tomo su mochila, que solo llevaba un toper lleno de pasta, salió del edificio y corrió rumbo a la entrada de la escuela.

Odiaba llegar temprano a su casa, ¿Pero que era mejor que llegar a molestar a su hermano? Le gustaba saber que se preocupaba por el, que odia verlo con chicas u otros hombres… aunque sus sentimientos nunca fueran correspondidos.

¡Claro! De todas la personas en el mundo, debía enamorarse de su hermano… él es la única persona a la que no le haría daño, a la que siempre respetaría, el único que tendría su corazón, al único que le serian dichas estas palabras: ¨_Ti amo_¨

–Ne~ España nichan ¡Llévame a casa!– suplicaba Feliciano tratando de ser lo mas lindo posible, aunque Antonio no se pudiera negar nunca… le molestaba saber que el prefería a su hermano, eso le daba muchos celos, saber que su amado Fratello podría salir con el chico de ojos verdes.

–Yo te llevo amor, así podremos pasar a mi awesome casa y… kesesesese~–

–No molestes– Antonio acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Feliciano y sonrió –vamos itachan, de seguro tu hermano nos esta esperando y quiero platicar con el–

El ánimo del castaño cayo por los suelos… sabía que eso significaba una declaración.

–Vee~–

Los dos subieron a su auto deportivo color rojo (como los tomates) y salieron volados, sin despedirse de nadie… de todos modos en la noche se verían Feliciano y Gilbert, tal vez saldrían a tomar algunas cervezas y hacer algo más.

En todo el camino no platicaban de otra cosa que no fuera Lovino, eso incomodaba demasiado a Feliciano ya que se estaba acercando cada vez mas ese momento de la perdición.

Llegaron… la casa estaba pintada de blanco, tenia grandes ventanas y una puerta de madera; parecía al estilo rural, pero por dentro estaba llena de todo tipo de comodidades.

–¡Maldición!– se escucho un grito cerca de la cocina.

–_Fratello,_ he llegado– anuncio Feliciano mientras se adentraba a aquel lugar –también ha venido Antonio, dice que quiere hablar contigo–

–¡No quiero ver a ese idiota!– grito el chico de rulo extraño mientras recogía toda la pasta del suelo –¿¡Porque demonios llegas tan tarde!? Estúpido hermano menor… ¡Tire toda la pasta por tu culpa!–

–Fratello– el hermano mas joven tomo las manos del mayor y las beso tiernamente –yo limpiare ve~, tienes que hablar con Antonio tarde o temprano, perdón por llegar tan tarde es que me quede a estudiar con Doitsu–

–No comimos juntos por la culpa del estúpido macho patatas– refunfuño Lovino con un fuerte sonrojo, se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia la habitación en donde lo esperaba su pretendiente –Idiota… si quieres hablar, acompáñame al patio–

Feliciano sabía que tarde o temprano esto acabaría así… pero él lo tenía bien merecido. Siempre andaba acostándose con toda persona guapa y a su hermano lo dejaba plantado en su casa. Él era un cobarde, debía decirle lo que sentía, pero se conformaba con verlo por las tardes, aunque la mayoría del tiempo fueran peleas.

Recogió el tiradero de su hermano y se acostó en medio de la cocina, como si estuviera muerto. No tenia ganas de hablar, de sonreír, de espiar la conversación; solo había una profunda tristeza que desecharía al atardecer.

Pasaron las horas y esto se estaba asiendo mas aburrido, quería salir a tomar cerveza, pero también tenia que esperar a su hermano… tenia que ver que regresaba a casa.

–¿Por qué demonios estas tirado en medio de la cocina?– pregunto Lovino con mala cara, mientras picaba infantilmente las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermano… le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

–Te tardaste mucho– Feliciano solo levanto un brazo e hizo un movimiento rápido, provocando que Lovino cayera sobre el.

–¿¡Que estas haciendo idiota!?–

–Hace mucho que no dormimos juntos _fratello–_

–Suéltame!– eso había sonado mas a una suplica, que una orden… Feliciano iba a explotar ahí mismo, ahora su hermano estaba rechazándolo, de seguro había dado un si y eso lo enfurecía demasiado…

Lovino es de Feliciano y de nadie más.

Los brazos de Italia se aflojaron, se levanto lentamente y salió de aquella cocina. Tomo su billetera, hecho un vistazo rápido a la sala y salió rumbo al primer bar cerca de casa… tenia que llenarse de alcohol hasta que ya no pudiera caminar

* * *

–¡Yo puedo tomar mas! ¡Nadie me va a ganar!– ni siquiera había pasado una hora y Feliciano ya estaba arriba de las mesas bailando como cualquier Play Boy profesional.

El bar era elegante, demasiado para el gusto del Italiano, pero su deseo de una cerveza helada era demasiado. Había mesas color café con algunas sillas cómodas de todos los colores, parecía un bar familiar pero es todo lo contrario. Algunos sillones rojos adornaban el lugar y posiblemente esa era la mejor atracción, pero la mayoría de la gente tenían sus ojos posados sobre el nudista de Feliciano, esto era mas divertido de lo pensaba, todos los ojos lujuriosos estaban sobre el y lo que mas le guastaba era esa atención especial que tenían con el.

El castaño ya no se acordaba de nada, simplemente en su cabeza se albergaban pensamientos tontos relacionados con la ingesta de pasta y chocolate caliente, fresas y flanes, muchos tomates frescos y cerveza… mucha cerveza.

–Italia– alguien susurro frescamente en su oído, su vista estaba cada vez mas borrosa así que solo acertó a caer en su brazos y dejar que hicieran con él lo que quisieran... ya había tenido varias experiencias en las que terminaba en la habitación de un hotel, pero no se arrepentía, su dolor siempre terminaba o salía por medio de gemidos y el delicioso néctar de su cuerpo.

Un olor… aquel olor a pólvora inundo sus fosas nasales. Paso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de esa gran espalda, este olor no era de su novio… el de Ludwig era mucho mas dulce, le gustaba aquel aroma, era reconfortante, como el olor a tu hogar; pero este, este era muy diferente… este es el aroma de alguien lujurioso, perdido, ansioso, ¡Claro! El aroma de Gilbert, ¿Por qué de todos los bares debía caer en el preferido del ¨Bad Touch Trio¨? De todas maneras había quedado con el.

–_Ich liebe dich (Te amo)– son las palabras que siempre pronuncian para que no me valla, nunca vasta con una sola noche… pero la llave a mi laberinto les concederé._

Gilbert saboreaba ampliamente los labios de Feliciano, no había delicadeza, solo pación desatada. Sus manos viajaban por la delicada piel del castaño, ni siquiera se molestaban por esconderse de la gente que miraba sorprendida, Feliciano estaba demasiado borracho (y no es como si le importara) y Gilbert amaba demasiado al castaño… siempre tenia celos al verlo tan feliz con Ludwig, sabia que su hermano amaba mucho a Feliciano y por eso se mantenía al margen, solo teniendo sexo a escondidas.

_***Esto es tan cliché que incluso da gracia***_

–¡FELICIANO!– grito alguien muy enojado –¿¡Que haces aquí!?–

–Si lo dices por Ludwig, no importa– contesto rápidamente el chico del ¨Ve~¨ sin mirar a aquella persona.

El beso siguió su rumbo y cada vez se asía mas intenso… Lovino tomo a su hermano por la camisa y lo tiro al suelo.

–Me tienes PREOCUPADO, salgo a buscarte y me… ¡Me encuentro con esto!–

–Vee~–

–¡No me vengas con tus PENDEJADAS! ¡Nos largamos a casa ahora!– sin decir algo mas, los dos salieron de aquel bar de mala muerte.

Lovino condujo el auto a toda velocidad, estaba impactado… sabia que Italia salía con muchos hombres, pero nunca lo había visto besarse con alguien que no fuera Ludwig y peor aun, eso le había _dolido_.

Feliciano miraba distraídamente por la ventana, aun no se recuperaba bien y de seguro mañana tendría jaqueca, pero necesitaba tener a alguien dentro de el… necesitaba ¿Cómo le dicen? ¨sexo de consolación¨.

–Baja– ordeno el hermano mayor así que el Italiano asintió y bajo con un poco de dificultad.

De la boca de Lovino solo salían maldiciones, que lastima… con esos hermosos labios y calidez inigualable, Feliciano habría podido encontrar la sincronización perfecta.

Caminaron hacia el segundo piso, no tomaron importancia a la ropa tirada a la orilla de algunos escalones y siguieron su camino… Lovino entro a su habitación, cuando trato de cerrar la puerta, alguien lo detuvo.

–¿Qué haces? Lárgate a tu maldita habitación, no quiero verte– Feliciano sonrió pícaramente y entro sin permiso. Odiaba que su hermano fuera tan grosero con el, pero a la misma vez eso se le hacia tan adorable… su personalidad ¨Tsundere¨.

–Siéntate– el hermano mayor hizo caso omiso a esas palabras –¡Que te sientes!–

Estas eran de las pocas veces en las que Italia alzaba la voz, Lovino temió un poco e hizo lo que se le pidió de muy mala gana.

–¿Que quieres?–

El castaño sonrió y recostó a su hermano suavemente.

–Esto te servirá en un futuro, creme, me lo agradecerá Antonio– aclaro Feliciano. Con muy poco esfuerzo logro atar a su hermano a la cama solo utilizando su propia camisa. Paso sus delgados dedos por el cabello marrón oscuro de su hermano y se emociono al ver que no se oponía.

Lovino estaba mas que sonrojado, sus ojos se veían vidriosos ya que seguramente estaba apunto de llorar, apretaba fuertemente los puños y miraba con un poco de curiosidad al chico que estaba arriba de él.

–Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora– eso había sonado a otra suplica…

–No, creo que estoy demasiado borracho, mejor me voy a dormir– Feliciano sonrió al ver el puchero de su hermano –Vee~–

Pero Lovino no tardo nada en tomar la iniciativa… los labios de estos dos hermanos se unieron en un cálido rose. El castaño sonrió contra la boca del otro. Estaba feliz. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que todas sus fantasías se hicieran realidad esa noche, bueno, una minúscula parte de estas se estaba cumpliendo.

Se sentía un poco culpable, no podía enamorarse de su hermano y de seguro Lovino lo hace por su maldito orgullo de no perder ¿pero que importa? Tiene a ese testarudo debajo de él, solo para él y podía hacer lo que quisiera con el.

Las piernas del Romano se enredaron en la cintura de Italia. Las suaves manos de Feliciano acariciaban todo el cuerpo de su hermano.

El beso debía profundizarse, pero esto no es correcto…

Feliciano subió una de sus manos al extraño chino de Lovino, lo acaricio suavemente y obtuvo los deliciosos gemidos del mayor. Sus lenguas estaban tan picantes… esas especias de canela y vainilla se juntaban mágicamente. Estaban muy excitados. Esa pequeña y embriagante mezcla que se forma entre ellos, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr una erección en el miembro de los dos.

Las manos de Italia recorrían minuciosamente ese cuerpo tan bien formado, estaba guardando cada detalle en su memoria. Sin querer estaban llegando a algo mas, esto ya no era un beso delicado como el rose de las mariposas, no, este era hambriento… Feliciano ansiaba desde hace mucho este momento.

Sus lenguas se enlazaban y de vez en cuando Lovino succionaba con cuidado. Un rose era suficiente para que comenzaran a gemir los dos de par en par, Feliciano estaba ansioso por continuar con su labor: darle el mayor placer posible a su hermano.

–Ti… ah!... ti amo– ese fue el ultimo gemido que dio la nación mas vieja antes de desmallarse.

–Fratello– Feliciano no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su querido hermano le había dicho que lo amaba y esta vez no era por obligación o con amenazas… –¿Cómo te puedes desmayar solo con un beso?–

El castaño acomodo las cobijas y recostó a su hermano cuidadosamente. En su interior esto le daba tanta risa, de hecho, no podía creer que alguien se desmayara por un simple beso… él nunca se quejo a la hora de la verdad y de hecho se podía decir que tiene mas experiencia que Francis (Francia) y Heracles (Grecia).

Se acomodó en la misma cama y decidió dormir un rato. Mañana seria un día muy aburrido o cansado y tenia que estar preparado para todo tipo de cosas. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, menos se iba a dar por vencido, ahora estaba convencido sobre ganarse el amor de Lovino.

Aun en sus pensamientos seguían aquellas fantasías sucias que esperaba realizar muy pronto con su querido hermano. Sentir cada parte de su piel y disfrutar de esa combinación de especias, aquellas que lo volvían loco y le hacían pedir mas; tenia que alejar a Antonio de su fratello y el sabia como…

**_*Los celos son la mejor arma*_**

* * *

**Hace mucho que quería escribir un Itacest así que me anime y lo hice ¡Yuju! Tengo un buen de fics sin continuar, pero me llega la inspiración y ni modos que la desperdicie :p **

**Soy principiante en esto del Lemon así que probablemente no me quedo chido, pero les pido que me den criticas constructivas para hacer de este fic algo muy sexi *-* ok no XD. También habrá infinidades de groserías (lo que no puedo decir en mi casa) y si no les gusta ver un Feliciano sexoso mejor ni lo lean jejejeje. **

**Bueno sin nada más que decir, me despido…**

**Bye nye.**


	2. La primera vez de Kiku

_**HETALIA no me pertenece, pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

***Dramatización***

―¿En dónde estas? ¿Quieres venir?―

―Estoy ocupado―

***Fin de la Dramatización***

Su cabeza comenzó a doler en cuanto vio la puerta azul de aquella habitación. Feliciano caminaba lentamente y procuraba ver a todos lados, imploraba que algo se atravesara en su camino y pudiera faltar a esa estúpida clase. De hecho, ¿Tenia que entrar? ¿Tenia que abrir la maldita puerta azul? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa y mandar a Lovino (como siempre) avisando que se encontraba enfermo. Bueno… tal vez no era tan malo el estar enfrente de aquellas personas que odiaba y aun así les hablaba como si se trataran de sus mejores amigos. El italiano estaba de los nervios. Tener que soportar esa caras tan odiosas y llenas de alegría; hablaban en sus narices ¡de lo TANTO que amaban a su pareja! Aja y él era un santo… si cada minuto del día se la pasaban acosándolo por un poco mas de sexo y ¨_cariño_¨, como si el fuera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Ver como Antonio coquetea con Lovino y no para de darle arrumacos y cariños melosos… patético. Gilbert, como siempre, lo miraría con esos ojos lujuriosos y lo pondrían sumamente incomodo (aunque en el fondo ya se había acostumbrado) y Ludwig con su mirada fría y a la misma vez tan cálida, le sonreiría tímidamente y lo tomaría de la mano.

Todo aquello lo hacia sentir como una _mierda_.

Abrió la puerta y miro hacia todos lados. Había llegado más puntual de lo que se imaginaba. Solo habían ocho alumnos y la mayoría estaban hablando o comiendo. Ludwig hojeaba las hojas de una de sus libretas con mucho cuidado y repasaba todos sus apuntes anteriores. Kiku comía su almuerzo rápidamente mientras miraba hacia las ventanas y observaba el paisaje azul que el cielo le ofrecía. Alfred y Arthur discutían infantilmente, agarrados de las manos y echando fuego con la mirada, típico de ellos. Francis comía ruidosamente una barra de chocolate junto con Matthew. Ivan jugaba con su celular mientras platicaba con Yao, al parecer hablaban sobre el club que iban a inaugurar esta noche.

Busco un lugar cerca del escritorio de la profesora. Saco una libreta y su lápiz naranja con dibujos graciosos. Ludwig lo miro de reojo y le sonrió con ternura. Antonio lo saludo con un beso en la frente (ya que era su costumbre) y salió junto con el otro italiano para poder comprar algunas golosinas. Feliciano estaba enojado e impaciente, ¿Cómo se suponía que le daría celos a Lovino? El ya había hecho de todo y hasta se volvió _promiscuo_… no culpaba a su hermano por eso. Claro que no. Pero ¿Por qué diablos debía estar con Antonio a todas horas del día? Sus ojos rodaron con ironía; el mayor le había reprochado tantas veces por el mismo comportamiento. Feliciano se la pasaba restregándose en todo momento al alemán, pidiéndole besos y abrazos, repitiendo una y otra vez que dijera que ¨_lo quería_¨ y solo para ver el berrinche de Lovino. Mordió la goma amarilla de su lápiz con desesperación… estaba pensando demasiado. Se revolvió un poco los cabellos y suspiro ante la idea.

De un momento a otro, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar. La profesora de Química tomo asiento y saco sus hojas rosas… pronto el escritorio se lleno de cosas tontas como: lapiceros de colores pastelosos, dulces de todos los colores, hojas con adornos bonitos, carpetas con divisiones diferentes, una botella de agua ¿morada?, accesorios para el cabello (pasadores, moños, diademas y donas) y todo lo que le cupiera en esa mendiga bolsa rosa con holanes blancos. Esa profesora era la muestra viviente de la _feminidad_, de hecho, llegaba a ser hostigosa hasta cierto punto. Siempre llegaba con ideas tontas de ¨_jugar a las escondidillas_¨, ¨_escribir sus sentimientos en un avión de papel_¨, _¨si te portas bien te doy un dulce y tu estrellita dorada¨_. Los trataba como niños de prescolar. Una leve risa se escapo de los labios del italiano… volteo por unos segundos y pudo divisar a los lejos a todos sus amigos. Saludo de con un ademan a la ¨_nueva_¨ pareja. Roderich y Elizabeta sonrieron al mismo tiempo, mientras tomaban asiento juntos… que bonita pareja. Ciertamente esperaba que siguieran por mucho tiempo y tal vez duraran años… los dos tan compatibles.

_Siempre hay un roto para un descosido._

Miro a Ludwig y sonrió. Se sentía demasiado culpable… estaba engañando a una buena persona. Sus ojos azules denotaban tristeza y a la misma vez mucho amor. Feliciano bajo la mirada. Después de todo tenia que hablar con su novio y aclarar todo. Aun que si esperaba un poco mas y seguía a su lado… sintiendo ese calor tan abrasador, tal vez, solo tal vez, se llegaría a enamorar de él. Pero no podía sacarse a Lovino después de aquella noche. Ciertamente quería que todo fuera como en los sueños. Poder abrasarlo, sentir sus labios, ver esos ojos verdes aceituna sobre los suyos, escuchar palabras llenas de amor, verlo sonreír… solo para el.

Pensando en su hermano desvió su mirada hacia el susodicho. Lovino miraba entretenido a la profesora de ropas costosas. Sus ojos parecían iluminados por ¨_ese_¨ algo extraño. Feliciano sonrió al ver las ropas del mayor llenas de arrugas y manchas… se había olvidado por completo de dejarle acomodado el uniforme y prepararle el desayuno. Posiblemente Lovino había despertado espantado y no supo que hacer más que tomar un baño y ponerse lo primero que encontró… el uniforme sucio. Pero aun así, a los ojos del menor se veía terriblemente apuesto. Su cabello marrón todo despeinado, dándole un toque casual y despreocupado. Su playera blanca, toda arrugada, al igual que sus pantalones grises. Todo quedaba perfecto en el…

―Haber mis niños, ya se acercan las vacaciones y por lo tanto, tengo que dejarles varios productos a realizar― la profesora sonrió con ternura y comenzó a escribir las actividades en el pizarrón blanco detrás de ella ―como son bastantes y ustedes son mis niños, dejare que los hagan en binas. Ustedes escogerán con quien, así no habrá problemas ¿de acuerdo? Todos los productos, como ya saben, deben ser entregados con mapas conceptuales, síntesis, tal vez guiones de obras de teatro… su imaginación es el limite. Deben tener mucho color, al igual que las cartulinas adornadas con hojas de colores y plumones, que no sean negro y rojo. Espero que se esfuercen mucho y también disfruten sus vacaciones―

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar a su pareja de trabajo. Los que tenían pareja, obviamente quedaron de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo sin ningún problema. Los solteros buscaron a sus amigos y los jaloneaban… como si fuera alguna repartición del dulce más delicioso. Feliciano se recargo del pupitre con pereza y espero a que alguien se acercara a el… después de todo había mucho que elegir. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y decidió no moverse hasta que se le pegara la gana.

―Feliciano kun―

El italiano sonrió ampliamente y se levanto para simplemente abrasar al pelinegro parado frente a él. Kiku siempre ha sido y siempre será su mejor amigo; además de que ha sido el primero en enterarse sobre sus sentimientos prohibidos. Siempre a su lado, siempre soportándolo, siempre dándole una mano… ¿Quién mas podría ser su compañero de trabajo? No, nadie más.

Todo el salón se lleno de risas, pláticas y uno que otro insulto inofensivo. Ya se empezaba a sentir el bochorno y la maestra opto por sentarse con sus alumnos preferidos (Feliciano y Kiku) ya que eran los únicos en entregar trabajos ¨_perfectos_¨ y muchas platicas interesantes. De hecho, el primer día que los conoció había jurado que eran pareja, pero después hubo momentos en los que veía al italiano besándose con Ludwig o a Kiku en los brazos del estudiante de intercambio… ese que venia de Grecia. Ojeo a los dos chicos y sonrió como niña en busca de su caramelo; siempre platicaban sobre sus parejas como niñas chismosas. Ella les platicaba sobre su novio Hikari Ryu, que no lo había visto desde hace meses, que siempre le mandaba cartas a su casa, que le gustaba lo detallista que podía ser… pero enamorarse de un hombre casado es lo peor que a alguien como a ella le podría pasar. Gema, una joven profesionista, de perfecta figura, hermoso cutis, inocente, de fieles pensamientos e inteligente… había llegado a caer en las trampas del destino. Kiku serbia de soporte para Feliciano… los dos escuchaban atentos a esa adorable mujer, por unos años mayor que ellos. Los tres se daban ánimos y se reían después de las penas… Kiku también contaba uno que otro problema que lo atormentaba y que solamente sus dos confidentes sabían. Feliciano relato lo que ocurrió aquella noche, casi en un susurro… aun no lo podía creer.

Los tres estaban en las nubes, pensando en las cosas hermosas que desearían en sus vidas y que son difíciles de alcanzar.

―Debemos ser mas consientes― susurro la mayor de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos negros enigmáticos ―no es bueno dejarse llevar por las emociones, nunca llegaremos a lo que deseamos. Yo… yo… yo he pensado en salir con alguien más y creo que ustedes deben hacer lo mismo. Aun son muy jóvenes y guapos, pueden hacer con el mundo lo que se les antoje… deberían tomar una vacaciones―

―¡Ve! Eso es lo que necesito―

―Estoy de acuerdo― Kiku pensó un poco más y sonrió con tristeza ―¿Y usted saldrá a algún lugar?―

―… Iré a la casa de uno de mis amigos, esta en la playa y había pensado que seria bueno irme a despejar― la chica sonrió débilmente ―¡Pero no se preocupen! Podemos mandarnos mensajes por el Face y también llamarnos y si quieren… nos podemos ver en el centro comercial, hace mucho que no me compro zapatos y claro, luego les invito unos ricos helados―

Las sospechas de Kiku eran verdaderas. Gema se vería estas vacaciones con su novio… solo esperaba que todo terminara con un lindo final y no como siempre, lagrimas amargas rodando en el rostro de ese trio de lacras.

Cuando la hora termino, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron a la salida. Kiku y Feliciano seguían platicando con su amiga… necesitaban un consejo urgente.

Pasaron horas y los dos no se despegaban de ese salón… pero Feliciano tenía que llegar a su clase de artes. Amaba esa clase y desde que escucho a la profesora decir que necesitaba un suplente, se había prometido que no descansaría hasta llegar a ese puesto. Miraba con nerviosismo su reloj de muñeca y esperaba impaciente que los minutos pasaran como segundos. De hecho, sorprendente o no, pero esto lo había relajado tanto que hasta había olvidado todo el asunto de Lovino… que hiciera lo que se le pegara la gana, después de todo esta guerra tendría solo un ganador y Feliciano iba a luchar hasta la muerte. Solo tenía que relajarse un poco más e ingeniar una manera de alejar a Antonio… los consejos de sus amigos habían sido muy útiles.

Tampoco la idea de ir de vacaciones estaba tan mal. Tal vez podría regresar con su hermano a Italia, pasarían unos días ahí y se reforzaría su relación. O algo mas sencillo… irían a la playa para reforzar su clases de natación (que por cierto no finalizaron). También quedarse en casa no era mala idea, usar esas ropas tan casuales y comer helados todo el tiempo… simplemente hoy estaba lleno de imaginación.

―Sera mejor que me retire, no quiero llegar tarde a Artes― dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba sus cosas (que no eran muchas) y se despedía con un abrazo de sus amigos… tal vez luego los vería.

―Nos vemos en Matemáticas― dijo Kiku con una sonrisa suave.

―¡Que tengas unas bonitas vacaciones!― Gema abraso al italiano con delicadeza y con sus manos simulo un ¨_esfuérzate, ya casi lo consigues_¨.

―¡Igualmente!―

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la clase de Artes había comenzado. Todos miraban hastiados hacia el reloj mas lento del mundo… faltaban otras tres horas para que la clase finalizara y todos pudieran retirarse. Y como siempre, el único que sonreía y seguía pintando en ese lienzo blanco era Feliciano Vargas.

―Bueno, como ya me quiero ir de vacaciones infinitas y no ver sus caras… entrando de vacaciones les diré quien me va a sustituir y como siempre, será mi mejor estudiante ¿de acuerdo?― la maestra de joven apariencia miro de reojo a Feliciano, pero el no sonrió. Muy en el fondo estaba gritando de emoción, sabia que la maestra se había decidido por el mejor y el mejor era el. Pero debía mantenerse sereno y humilde, como la mayoría lo conoce… si, Feliciano es un maldito vanidoso, al igual que Lovino. Pero ese egocentrismo se ocultaba muy bien (o al menos Italia lo ocultaba) todos tenían una imagen fija de aquel italiano y no por una metida de pata dejaría de llevarse bien con los demás.

Paso una esponja por su pintura. Llevaba dos horas pintando el maldito paisaje y aun no le quedaba. Los demás lo elogiaban por aquella pintura, pero para Feliciano, estaba más que horrible. Estaba simplemente perdido, quería plasmar en el cuadro tranquilidad y pureza… pero por mas que lo veía ¡El mendigo cuadro no cedía! Había tenido una linda plática y todo… pero en cuanto entro al salón blanco con marcos color melón, vio a su hermano y Antonio muy melosos.

¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS DEBIA DE VER HACIA LA VENTANA!? ¡Ahí estaban! Dándose besos y abrazos ¡EN FRENTE DEL SALON! Aquellas asquerosas imágenes invadían su mente y hasta habían borrado la sonrisa del menor… se las iba a cobrar ¿Pero como? Seguramente ellos dos ya son pareja y no puede andar como niño celoso maldiciendo a la gente que esta enfrente de él.

―Vee~― suspiro cansado.

Se estaba preocupando demasiado. _¨La verdadera guerra aun no comienza¨ _es lo que pensó el castaño antes de sonreír para sus adentros.

Entrego el cuadro, ya no le importaba si estaba perfecto o no; simplemente quería mirar un rato el cielo y pensar un poco más en él. Si, es cierto, esa imagen lo había herido mucho y mas cuando en la noche anterior había obtenido una confesión, pero… ¿Y si la confesión no era para el? No, no, no, ¡Eso nunca! Tenia que ser positivo, llorando no se arreglarían las cosas.

Cuando la clase finalizo todos corrieron a la salida. El italiano espero a que todos salieran, le molestaba estar en esa bola en donde solo habían empujones y hasta se atrevía a decir, que soltaban mordidas como perros rabiosos; si no les gustaba la clase ¿Por qué DEMONIOS se habían metido a esta? Cuando por fin tuviera el poder en sus manos les haría saber que entren o no a su clase, estarían reprobados. Porque él no iba a cargar con esos estúpidos, él solo se dedicaría a enseñarles a los que de verdad se interesaran o tuvieran un don.

De un momento a otro volteo la mirada, para ver a su mejor amigo guiarlo hasta uno de los salones desocupados… ¿Qué necesitaba? Debe ser algo muy importante por que Kiku nunca faltaría a la clase de Matemáticas. Feliciano levanto una ceja y corrió en dirección al pelinegro.

―¿Vee~? ¿Ocurre algo?― pregunto el menor con una leve sonrisa. Habían entrado al salón de computación, el que por suerte, siempre se encontraba vacío y dispuesto. Estaba un poco tétrico, ya que no tenía luz, olía un poco a humedad y hasta podían jurar que de vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos desgarradores… bueno, es lo que decían los chicos ¨_inocentes_¨.

―Es solo… bueno… etto― el chico de cabellos negros desviaba su mirada y su cuerpo temblaba. Su cara estaba demasiado sonrojada y no paraba de divagar…

―Entiendo― el italiano sonrió tiernamente y acaricio los cabellos del japonés ―¿Qué es lo que quiere usar ahora?―

Kiku tomo su mochila y la abrió cuidadosamente… solo para sacar un vibrador de apariencia extraña.

―Él es amante de los gatos y…― con razón tenia forma de cola de gato, además de que llevaba una diadema con orejas blancas ―tengo mucho miedo, dicen que es doloroso―

―Al principio― aseguro Feliciano con las mejillas sonrojadas ―aun recuerdo cuando le regalaste uno de esos a Lud~ y no paraba de agarrarme… tuve dolor de trasero por meses―

_***Flash-Back***_

_Estaba un joven chico de cabellos negros, mirando insistentemente una fotografía…_

_Por otra parte, nuestro italiano favorito buscaba la fotografía que acababa de perder. Estaba parado frente al salón de Matemáticas, escucho un sonido extraño provenir de aquel lugar y su curiosidad gano. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta verde de aquel lugar y asomo con cautela su pequeña cabeza._

_Pero no vio nada…_

―_¿Se habrá caído al suelo?― hablo en voz alta el castaño. Estaba buscando alrededor de su banca, posiblemente a la hora de retirarse tiro la foto y no se dio cuenta. Lo peor de todo, es que era un regalo para su hermano._

―_Ah~ Italia kun~ jum!~―_

―_Que… ¿Kiku?... ¿Qué demonio…?―_

_Detrás del escritorio del profesor, estaba el amado y tierno japonés masturbándose con la foto del italiano. Su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado. De su boca apenas y se articulaban palabras… gemidos entrecortados._

_Feliciano no lo podía creer. Kiku no es del tipo de personas que hacen eso, o por lómenos no en la escuela._

―_¡Nihon! ¿Qué haces con mi foto?―_

_Eso no podía ser posible. La primera vez que el peli negro asía ese tipo de cosas en la escuela, es descubierto por su mejor amigo._

_La foto la había tomado el japonés, la había modificado para su distribución e incluso, el mismo había sido de la idea. ¿Ahora que pasaría? Su mejor amigo. La primera persona que ha entendido su compleja personalidad… estaba ahora frente a él, mirando ese horrible espectáculo._

_¡Todo por culpa de Heracles! Si no hubiera salido con su estúpida idea de desvirginarlo, esto no hubiera sucedido. Kiku trataba de hacerse a la idea de como seria el tener ¨sexo¨, ya que al ser reservado y muy anticuado, eso no era mas que un tema ¨tabú¨. Le dio el si a su novio y salió corriendo rojo por la vergüenza; no sabia a donde ir, solamente quería escapar y rezarles a los dioses para que ¨eso¨ no fuera muy doloroso. Fue cuando entro al salón de matemáticas y encontró la fotografía… tenia envidia de Lovino._

_Feliciano siempre era lindo, tan sexi, tan guapo… amable, cálido y sobre todo, comprensivo. Solo pensó en ver la foto por un minuto, solo quería admirar esa sonrisa tan, tan… tan italiana. Pero termino asiendo otra cosa, algo que ni siquiera había hecho pensando en Heracles._

―_¿Qué es esta cosa dura?― Feliciano toco el miembro del japonés. No paraba de sonreír y los dos estaban sonrojados ―esta muy húmedo y no para de salir esa especia―_

―_Yo… ita… digo… perdón… este…―_

―_Nihon debe sentir mucho dolor, te ayudare un poco…― el castaño toco la punta con su mano. Se sentía resbaloso y muy duro. Estaba tan caliente y ese liquido parecía delicioso, Italia no había probado la ¨especia¨ de su mejor amigo ―Vee~ debes estar preparado para esto―_

_Sin avisar metió todo el miembro en su boca… tenia un sabor parecido a los dulces de fresa, que anteriormente le había regalo aquel peli negro. No dejo ni un lugar sin recorrer, lamio con insistencia y miraba con curiosidad la cara del japonés. Un suave hilo de saliva resbalaba por su barbilla… sus ojos estaban nublados en éxtasis y su sonrojo era cada vez mas notorio._

―_¡Ah! ¡Feli!―_

_Feliciano trago toda esa esencia. La que escurría de sus manos y la que sobraba en su boca._

―_Nihon, creo que es necesario que sepas como se debe de hacer―_

_El italiano se bajo los pantalones rápidamente, su miembro estaba mas que preparado y su vientre ardía. Kiku tomo las manos de su amigo y las apretó fuertemente… estaba nervioso. Pero no había nada que temer, aquel castaño de ojos enigmáticos sabia que hacer… él no lo forzaría a algo que no quisiera._

―_Italia… enséñame―_

_Los dos se dieron un cálido y rápido beso. No era lujurioso, mas bien, era uno lleno de comprensión. Feliciano sabia que esto no era con malicia, como siempre lo era, simplemente estaba ayudando a su amigo para prepararse. Kiku tenía pareja y el italiano simplemente entendió la situación._

_No por nada eran amigos y confidentes._

―_Bien, siéntate sobre mis piernas―_

_Feliciano tomo asiento sobre el escritorio. Estaba frio y aquel metal rosaba sus partes mas privadas… eso era tan excitante. _

―_Esta bien―_

―_No te preocupes. Te enseñare todo lo que debes hacer, así que no te pongas nervioso. Vee~―_

_El japonés hizo lo que se le pidió y los dos quedaron frente a frente… Feliciano se había acostumbrado a otro tipo de posiciones ya que normalmente sus parejas eran más altas que él. Pero el peli negro siempre había sido mas pequeño y por lo tanto él debía ser el ¨pasivo¨… se le hacia adorable su ignorancia en cuanto a este tema._

—_Si quieres que pare, solo dímelo ¿Vee~?—_

_Los dos miembros hacían fricción y se sentía realmente satisfactorio, pero hoy llegarían aun mas lejos que eso._

_El italiano tomo un poco de su propia especia con los dedos y comenzó a adentrarla en la entrada del Japonés, que no hacia mas que abrasar fuertemente a su amigo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza… se sentía raro._

_Los movimientos eran delicados, pero a al vez firmes. Feliciano sabia que si no lo hacia apropiadamente, Kiku sentiría mucho dolor y no quería dejarlo con una mala experiencia. Sus labios se unieron por unos segundos… el peli negro quería sentir mas, eso ya no era suficiente._

—_Ah! Mas!— pedía el pequeño chico._

_Aquellos movimientos se hacían mas fuertes y provocaban lagrimas en los ojos del Japonés. Su entrada se apretaba con fuerza y pronto se vendría de nuevo… los dedos de Feliciano se adentraban a su tope y simulaban penetraciones placenteras. _

_La habitación se llenaba de dulces gemidos._

—_¿Listo?—_

_Kiku asintió pesadamente mientras volvía a abrazar a su amigo… no lo podía creer. Ese mismo día perdería su virginidad con la persona menos esperada._

_Feliciano beso cálidamente su frente y le indico que se mantuviera de rodillas por algunos segundos… fácilmente logro penetrar al Japonés, que no hizo mas que responder con un caliente beso. Aquel lugar estaba tan estrecho, que se sintió tan bien al contacto._

_Kiku no podía creer que ¨eso¨ estuviera dentro de él. Había escuchado muchos comentarios sobre la ¨primera vez¨ y todos decían que era dolorosa… pero él no lo veía así. Él se sentía tan lleno, tan bien, era realmente excitante para los dos._

_Feliciano tomo las caderas del peli negro y le indico como moverse._

_Los dos gemían fuertemente y sus bocas se unían al compartir sabores. Los dos estaban despeinados y por momentos Kiku jalaba ese raro chino de Feliciano… _

_El italiano mordió uno de los pezones del japonés. Lamia, chupaba y retorcía con delicadeza; aquellas caricias los enloquecían. Las manos de Kiku inspeccionaban la espalda de su amigo, su rostro, sus brazos, el cuello… esa tersa y delicada piel que tanto había soñado tener._

_El cuerpo de Kiku subía y bajaba, pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo ya que tendría su orgasmo y por consecuencia, sus piernas perdían fuerza… su cuerpo temblaba y su vientre ardía. Feliciano gemía audiblemente y es que no era su intención sonar tan pasivo, pero no se acostumbraba a ¨ese¨ tipo de trato; sentía que su pene se derretía y sus piernas ya no aguantarían el peso del japonés, su vientre se llenaba de calor que pronto explotaría y un hilo de saliva escapaba por su boca._

—_¡HA! Ve he he~— el castaño se había corrido dentro del japonés. Su cuerpo finalmente se había relajado aunque su respiración era agitada. _

_Kiku por otra parte, también había tenido su orgasmo… su vista había vuelto a ser normal, su mente volvía a trabajar con el sigilo de siempre… estaba tan agitado como Feliciano, pero este lo hacia notar menos. En su trasero seguía el miembro del chico de ojos color miel; pero pronto Feliciano volvió a recuperarse (ya tenia practica, aunque esa vez estaba mas agotado) y se acomodó la ropa… ya se iba a retirar._

_Estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo e irse aunque los demás usaran palabras llenas de amor para detenerlo._

_Observo a Kiku por unos segundos y regreso._

_No había tenido sexo con cualquier persona… le había quitado la virginidad a su mejor amigo. _

_Feliciano se recostó con el y comenzó a reírse… aquello era sumamente gracioso; y no solo para el, si no para ambos. Se abrazaron por unos minutos y terminaron dormidos, aunque claro, la siguiente pareja que quería disfrutar una hora libre, no dudaron en despertarlos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Al día siguiente los dos amigos desayunaban tranquilamente mientras platicaban y gastaban bromas entre ellos. Sus parejas habían quedado en un partido de futbol y esa mañana la tendrían libre para hacer lo que quisieran… para hablar sin restricciones._

_Para hablar de ¨eso¨._

—_¿Y como va todo?— pregunto Feliciano con una media sonrisa._

_Aun no se sentía con la confianza de preguntar: ¨¿Te gusto tener sexo con Heracles? o ¿Tu pareja noto que ya no eres virgen? O simplemente ¨¿Sin remordimientos?¨ Claro que nunca le preguntaría eso a Kiku directamente. El japonés aun temblaba y se mantenía más sonrosado que nunca; sus pupilas parecían acuosas y su sonrisa nerviosa asía creer al castaño que todo había salido mal._

—_Todo ha ido muy bien, aunque él quiere experimentar nuevas cosas— el italiano sonrió aun mas y comenzó a reír de una manera tan provocativa y sensual que provoco una nueva fantasía en la mente de Kiku._

—_Si necesitas ayuda o consejos, te pido que acudas a mí—_

_Y así los dos se habían vuelto más que ¨mejores amigos¨… más que ¨confidentes¨. Feliciano gustaba de ser promiscuo, o por lo menos, eso aparentaba. Y Kiku gustaba del sabor del castaño, aquella mezcla de canela y la vainilla… algo tan picante y dulce, algo que te vuelve adicto._

—_¿Y Lovino recibió la foto?—_

—_La rompió en cuanto se la di— los ojos de Feliciano se volvían a llenar de lagrimas, sus hombros comenzaban a subir y a bajar como un aviso al hipo que le había causado el llanto. Aun recordaba como su hermano había tomado la fotografía y se bufo de aquello; luego la termino rompiendo y tirando al bote de basura mientras decía: ¨¿Para que quiero una fotografía? Si veo tu horrible rostro todos los malditos días¨ ¡ESTUPIDOS RECUERDOS! Pero el chico de ojos avellanas volvió a sonreír y trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta —pero esa solo era la copia; la original la coloque en un porta retratos junto a su cama y creo que no se ha dado cuenta ya que aun no la ha tirado… espero que la alarma siga funcionando para que no vea la fotografía—_

—_Es bueno saberlo—_

_***Fin Flash-Back***_

Kiku salió totalmente sonrojado del salón. Feliciano le había dado unas clases especiales para poder disfrutar ese extraño juguete sexual. Miro por última vez al castaño que admiraba el cielo azul y suspiraba con cansancio. El japonés cerro cuidadosamente la puerta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca… debía estudiar si no quería reprobar gracias a sus continuas faltas a las clases.

—¿Qué tanto hacías con Feliciano?— al entrar a la gran biblioteca, algo o mas bien… alguien; había tomado sus caderas y logro aprisionarlo contra la pared. Respiraba muy cerca de su cuello y su voz era realmente conocida para el japonés —Pensé que nunca vendrías a estudiar—

—Feli me pidió ayuda para el examen de Matemáticas— explico el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada. Si alguien llegaba a encontrarlos seria horrible para la reputación de los dos, además de que su secreto… obviamente, ya no seria un secreto, un sucio secreto guardado desde hace años.

La biblioteca se encontraba medianamente llena. Había unos cuantos estudiantes, los que se identifican como: ¨_nerds y pendejos_¨ unos van a estudiar por gusto y los otros por obligación. Aunque Kiku estaba de suerte, no había nadie que lo conociera y los estantes hacían una magnifica sombra, que los ocultaba en su oscuridad. La bibliotecaria no estaba, nunca estaba, pero aun así… después de hablar con Feliciano, se sentía culpable.

Se sentía _sucio._

El japonés cerró los ojos con fuerza… si miraba las pupilas de su pareja, terminaría rendido y se entregaría completamente a él. Trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas para terminar con esto, para escapar, para no volver atrás… pero unos labios totalmente hambrientos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, Heracles se quedo a entrenar— esa voz tan ronca y sexi… una voz que solo podía escuchar en ese salón lleno de libros y personas estudiando en voz baja.

Kiku abrió lentamente los ojos y su sonrojo aumento, acompañado de un ligero temblor… un temblor provocado por la excitación. Se aferro a la blanca camisa de su acompañante e inhalo su suave fragancia, esa fragancia combinada con el perfume fresco de un hombre elegante y el olor a comida condimentada. Ese olor que amaba y a la misma vez odiaba. Se atrevió acortar a un más la distancia, estaba ansioso por sentir sus caricias, esas caricias que le recordaban de su pecado.

_Amaba_ esas caricias.

Su amante subió la mano derecha a la espalda del menor y comenzó a hacer circunferencias a lo largo de esta. Con la mano izquierda acariciaba sus cabellos lacios, totalmente negros como la noche. Y susurraba palabras acarameladas en el oído del japonés… aquellos pequeños temblores aumentaban cada vez más y sin querer habían llegado a recargarse a una de las estanterías mientras el chico con nombre ¨_anónimo_¨ se apoyaba con una de sus rodillas y obligaba al pelinegro a subir a ella… para poder tener una mejor visión de lo que hacia.

Las pupilas de Kiku se habían vuelto acuosas por el placer de esas simples caricias que le brindaba su amante.

_Era tan diferente de Heracles_

Su novio simplemente lo habría besado y comenzaría a acariciarle la entrepierna, mientras le susurraba palabras sucias a unos centímetros de sus labios. Sus ojos cafés lo intimidaban y lo hacían sentir subyugado; pero a pesar de eso, el japonés sentía un gran amor por aquel hombre de gran estatura y promiscua apariencia.

Su amante, en cambio… comenzaba con palabras dulces y caricias llenas de ternura y amor. Tal vez era por que en su segunda relación, él era el pasivo y sabía que cosas lo harían sentir bien. Siempre le prometía que dejaría a su pareja si él se lo pedía… pero Kiku no quería. No podría permitir que su extraña relación acabara… él amaba a ambos y daría su vida por ellos.

_Pero eran como el agua y el aceite._

Heracles gustaba de las motocicletas y de las emociones fuertes. Siempre ejercía la fuerza a la hora de hacer el amor y parecía ser de la clase de personas con las que alguien nunca se juntaría. Él es la personificación de todos los adjetivos calificativos que Feliciano odiaba en una persona: él era grosero, testarudo, borracho, imprudente, antisocial, pendejo… todo lo malo, era él. Pero tal vez Kiku había caído rendido al conocer su lado tierno… un lado que nadie conocía, nada más el. Heracles era capaz de matar a alguien que lastimara una criatura indefensa, como un gatito… como Kiku.

Y el chico anónimo era amante de la música clásica y la poesía. Encontraba bastante interesante los libros de ciencia ficción y coleccionaba cosas bastante infantiles a los ojos de los demás (excepto los ojos llenos de amor de Kiku y los melosos ojos de Feliciano) no le atraían los deportes y gustaba mas de estar asolas con una rica taza de te para calmar los nervios. Bastante inteligente y sentimentalista… un chico pasivo. Y Kiku amaba toda esa personalidad detallista.

—¿Vas a ir?— pregunto el mayor mientras terminaba de degustar el blanco cuello del peli negro y guardaba cada gemido en su memoria.

—N-no lo… se—

Aquellos dos tenían una larga tarde por delante. Sus parejas se encontraban en algún club del instituto y ellos necesitaban un poco de calor… de su calor

_Pero ahora pasemos a otra cosa…_

Feliciano acababa de levantarse.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiro con cuidado mientras volvía acurrucarse en ese huequito lleno de calor. Sonrío levemente y cerró de nuevo los ojos… tenia tantas ganas de quedarse, pero estaba oscureciendo y lo mejor seria irse a casa a descansar.

Una gran y caliente mano toco su mejilla y lo hizo transportase a otro mundo.

_Valla, si no se hubiera enamorado de su hermano… estaría completamente loco por Ludwig._

Por fin había decidido levantarse y antes de ver cualquier cosa; pudo notar los ojos azules de su novio. Suspiro cansado y beso su mejilla suavemente; volvió abrazarlo y comenzó cantar en su oído… Ludwig amaba su voz.

La ropa aun la llevaba sucia, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de cambiarse… después de que su amigo abandonara el salón de matemáticas había decidido dar un paseo por el campus y ahí se encontró con el… con su novio. Ludwig estaba entrenando con los demás miembros del equipo de futbol y los ojos de Feliciano se habían iluminado… el rubio estaba tan apuesto con su uniforme blanco a rayas negras en los costados. El cabello un poco despeinado, como amaba ver ese cabello desarreglado. La frente con algunas gotas de sudor y sus ojos tan llenos de decisión… se veía tan fuerte.

Feliciano no lo pensó dos veces: saco su libreta de bocetos y comenzó a pintar con carboncillo aquel hombre… su modelo perfecto.

Al principio se había quedado embelesado con sus movimientos y la sonrisa que significaba ¨victoria¨. Así que se propuso una meta… plasmar en su blanco lienzo, aquello que sentía en ese momento.

Comenzó a pintar el cuerpo, un cuerpo fornido y musculoso. El cabello, los ojos, su boca… se había quedado tan concentrado en su dibujo que no había notado que su modelo caminaba hacia a él. Ahora ya no era un simple dibujo a carbón; le había agregado una hermosa gama de colores que resaltaba la belleza de su cuadro lleno de imperfecciones.

Ludwig se había sentado a un lado mientras admiraba las manos agiles de su novio. Se había impresionado con el dibujo… nunca se hubiera imaginado que él fuera fuente de inspiración y el solo con pensar en eso, provoco que sus mejillas totalmente pálidas se cubrieran de un color tan rojizo como el de los tomates.

—Hermoso— el castaño brinco cuando escucho la voz tan ronca y varonil del rubio.

—Ve! No sabia que estabas aquí ¡Eres malo! ¡Me diste un gran susto!— reclamo el menor mientras usaba uno de los pinceles, para pinchar el estomago de su novio en un puchero totalmente infantil.

El rubio miro detenidamente los ojos tan grandes y hermosos de Feliciano… no sabia por que, pero estos días había encontrado un brillo especial en ellos, y estaba seguro de que antes no lo tenia. Con el pulgar limpio una mancha de pintura verde en la mejilla del castaño y sin pensarlo dos veces, le había besado tiernamente… sencillamente lo amaba. El italiano le había respondido con una cálida sonrisa.

Y así es como habían llegado a la casa de Ludwig.

Comieron un poco de pastel y vieron televisión un rato… aunque algo incomodos por la presencia de Gilbert, que no hacia mas que sentarse en medio de los dos y vigilarlos constantemente. Después de aquello, decidieron dormir un rato y Feliciano había logrado acoplarse perfectamente en el huequito del cuello pálido de Ludwig.

_Y eso amigos… es todo el cuento._

Pero bueno, ahora Feliciano caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa. Admiraba los parques que se encontraban en aquellos lugares y había decidido venir un día a pintar o a estudiar. En la mano derecha sostenía un rico café de moca que se había comprado en una tienda de auto servicio y en la izquierda llevaba su pequeña mochila. Tarareaba una linda canción y seguía sonriendo… tenia planeado llegar a casa y tomar un buen baño; después le haría la cena a su hermano y comería unos dulces de cajeta, y al final iría a dormir.

Pero al llegar encontró a un chico de cabellos marrones corriendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Ve? ¿Qué buscas?— pregunto el castaño mientras dejaba su mochila en la entrada y buscaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

—¡No encuentro mi dinero! ¡Maldición!—

Feliciano tomo una cartera color negra de la mesa y volvió hacia donde estaba su hermano, que no hacia mas que aventar cosas de un lado a otro.

—¿Vas a salir?—

—¡Que te importa!— Lovino paro en seco… y suspiro. El castaño de ojos acaramelados tenia su cartera y no se la daría si no le decía a donde iba a salir y con quien —a un antro—

—A ti no te gustan esas cosas— refunfuñaron los dos.

—¿Y tu desde cuando sabes lo que me gusta o lo que no?— pregunto mas irritado el hermano mayor.

—¿Y se puede saber con quien iras?—

—Ya estoy grande para esas pendejadas, además, yo soy el hermano mayor y no te debo de dar explicaciones—

Esa respuesta había hecho explotar la paciencia y cordura de Feliciano… pero sonrió con ternura y levanto la cartera mientras suspiraba calmadamente.

—Bueno… entonces te tomo prestado dinero ¨_hermano mayor_¨ y te lo devuelvo dentro de una semana— el menor sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras del segundo piso.

_._

_._

_._

_¡MALDICION! _

_Feliciano volvía a ganar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Voy con Antonio a un antro—

* * *

**¡Eso fue todo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les gusta mi Feli sexoxo? ¿VERDAD QUE ES UNA ZORRA MI PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL? Jooo~ no es por ser mala onda pero este Feli se esta pasando de rastrero… hasta a Kiku le quito su virginidad! Y me sigo preguntando el porqué de que Feli no me ha venido a violar ¬3¬ digo… a saludar n/n**

**PERDON POR MI RETRASO!**

**He estado súper ocupada con las inscripciones, he tenido la fiesta mas chingona de quince años y ya casi termino mi curso de ingles ¡BUT I´M NOOOT SPEAKING ENGLISHE!**

**Pero ahora vienen las buenas noticias: Como ya tengo quince añotes puedo ver mi porno hard gay yaoi sin remordimientos! Y la otra es que en vacaciones estaré menos ocupada ya que en Junio es mi examen y después de que lo presente podre estar aquí con ustedes todos los días (si es que entro en el insti, ya que si no entro me van a dar la friega de mi vida y además me quitaran todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología) pero bueno… estoy planeando estudiar así que no sean tan malos y no me presionen ¿Vale? :3**

**Bueno… el siguiente capi ya lo tengo así que depende de los rebiews que manden para saber si lo subo rápido o no joo~ **

**AmazingTamales03: ya traje la conti… aunque es un tipo de venganza por que no has actualizado el fic de Itacest ¨Cambiando por ti¨ ¡REVOLUCION! Espero que continúes pronto por que amo tus fics y si no te secuestrare (aunque sea una mocosa toda flacucha, lo are ¬3¬) y te obligare a escribir para mi MUAJAJAJAJA! Saluditos :3**

**Guest: lo se… Feli es todo un semental (a mi también se me cae la baba cuando escribo de él) pero bueno. En el siguiente capi habrá muchas cosas locas y no quiero dar spoilers, pero si amas el Spamano quedaras con un buen sabor de boca jejejejeje, espero que me sigas leyendo :3 Bechitos~**

**incestyaoilady: Sobre Luciano… es un doujinshi (?) en donde Feli se convierte en un humano y Alemania no sabe nada de él, pero luego conoce a Luciano y bla bla bla, siente afecto por el… bla, bla, bla pinche pendejo bla, bla, bla, bla y termina en que va al funeral de Feli por que muere de viejito y Alemania quiere quedarse con Luciano y MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS HIJOS DE MIERD*** ¿¡COMO CHINGADOS PREFIEREN A ESE MIERDERO DE OJOS AZULES LLAMADO LUCIANO!? ¿¡QUIEN JODIDOS DIJO QUE ERA MEJOR QUE MI FELI!? ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAA! AHHHHHH! ¡QUIERO DARLE UNA ****! (mis papas corren y me quitan la computadora antes de que la vuelva a aventar de coraje) puff! Pero bueno ¬¬ todo por eso me esta doliendo el estomago arg! Y solo te quiero decir que nadie va a atropellar a Antonio… no aun *_* y sobre el FrUK… ni idea de que sea, pero si me dices, seguro que si habrá :3 y el Pruita es tan sexi *¬* y obvio que habrá mucho, pero de que Lud va a ser el novio de Ita es seguro y bueno… creo que nada mas eso voy a decir.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI LOCO Y TONTO FIC. PONER FAVORITOS Y SEGUIRLO :3**

**PERDONEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA… PERO LES PROMETO QUE MEJORARE :D**

**BYE NYE**


End file.
